Adrianna Fiore
Character Profile Name Adrianna Fiore Maiden name Adrianna Ultron Faction Rank Jedi Master Affiliation The Alliance The Jedi Order Fiore Family Aliases None Age 46 Species Human Height 5'7" Weight 125 lbs Eye Color Blue Hair Color Blondish-Brown Birthworld Corellia Ex's Methias Fiore (late husband) Xander Starkiller Dorsek Runningstrider Mark Starkiller Current Kir-al Mavin Children Deidre Fiore Yaran Somir Ceryni Fiore Il'Sirus Fiore Ithiel Fiore Malikar Fiore Sevorah Fiore Coren Starkiller Leylah Ultron Father Alexander Ultron (D) Mother Amelia Ultron (D) Siblings Nathanial Ultron Tara Ultron Amalia Braska Masters Amalia Braska Derakai Valgarus Navaria Tarkin Aura SunRider Students Leigh Christman Jairus Skywalker In Character Biography Childhood Born and raised a Senator's daughter on Corellia, Adrianna's life was filled with social gatherings and her mother trying to marry her off. Unbeknownst to her that her father had given up being a Jedi Master at the time to marry her mother and become the Senator of Corellia. Growing up with Leentje and Neav Revata whom lived next door to her as children, she and Leentje became best friends. Unfortunately at the tender age of 10 Adrianna's relationship with her father was cut short abruptly by his murder. Leaving her mother to raise her. Amelia Ultron's goal after Alexander's death was to have her daughter married to one of the other socialite's son's in order to keep her daughter as well off as she was; However, Adrianna had other plans in mind. Becoming a Jedi At age 21, she took her ship The Tide to Yavin 8. Adrianna wanted to begin her training as a Jedi. Upon reaching the compound for The Students of the Light, she started out as a Padawan. It was then that she came to find that her father had hidden in a compartment of The Tide a lightsaber with a blue crystal, a set of Jedi robes and a holo explaining to her that he had once been a Jedi Master and he had hoped that she would one day choose the same path. He had foreseen his upcoming death and knew that one day his daughter would seek out a future with the Jedi. Alexander Ultron, Senator of Corellia took the initiative and placed the items into his ship, hid them well, leaving the ship to her so she would find them in the years to come. Knowing all of this, Adrianna continues on with her training until she meets her life's goal to become a Jedi Master. Not only does she train diligently to receive the status she has today as a Guardian, but she battled many Sith to keep the innocent of the Galaxy safe. The Prince of Y'Sad Shortly after arriving on Yavin 8, the young Corellian met her husband Methias Fiore, Prince of Y'Sad. Almost immediately he swept her off her feet with his romantic and protective nature over her. He gave her the loving name of 'Mahalla' meaning soul mate. Methias left the Jedi order to return to his home planet to reside with his brother Elias, the King of Y'Sad and become a politician. Adrianna remains a dedicated Jedi on Dantooine serving the Galaxy holding his place for him amongst them if Methias chose to come back to the Jedi one day. The Death of Alexander Ultron On a visit home to Corellia, the Senator's daughter came to find out the truth about her father's death. His best friend, fellow Senator and neighbor; Brendan Revata was in fact his killer. Come to find that Amelia Ultron and Brendan Revata had been having a long term affair as well as their being a vote in the Senate in which Alexander was not in favor of and was in fact the deciding vote upon. Alexander had found out about the affair and confronted his wife on the issue and advised her to put a stop to it. In order for Brendan to get the law passed and be able to continue their relationship, the only way out was to murder Alexander. This information practically devastated Adrianna when she found out the truth. Luckily Methias was there to be with her during the time she received the news. Stalked by a Sith Mistress During this time Sith Mistress Athena Somir had begun stalking the Jedi in her dreams, to the point in which she could not sleep for 10 days at a time just to keep the Sith out of her dreams. Oh how she tried to hide the pain from Methias and the fact that she was not sleeping. Finally he caught her after 10 days and began his own search for Athena. Adrianna had begged Athena to leave him out of it. Athena being the relentless person she was seemingly let her hold on Adrianna and Methias go. Childbirth and the clone of the Princess The day she went into labor with the twins Ceryni and Yaran, The Tide had landed on Dantooine because there was an imminent war brewing between the Jedi and the Sith. Shortly after giving birth, and a loss of blood, Adrianna left the ship to fight a battle against Ket Van-Derveld. During the battle Ket removed her head from her body. The first to find her headless body was her husband Methias Fiore. Unable to deal with the grief from his wife's death searched out a man by the name of Reon Memnoch. Reon, a well known scientist as well as Sith was able to clone Adrianna Fiore also ensuring that her Force abilities remained in tact. Her memories however were wiped after Ket had scarred her spine from her neck to her spine. Methias has kept this a secret from her since. Shortly thereafter Adrianna the clone became pregnant with Il'Sirus. Due to the high importance of her job and how necessary it is to keep herself available at any time to defend those that are unable to defend themselves, their children Ceryni, Yaran, Il'Sirus stay home with their father. The holos the Guardian and Princess receive from them are frequent, but she misses seeing them grow older and have the ability to train them as Jedi as well. Especially now that they are at the prime age of Younglings. He arranges visits from time to time with the children and their Y'Sadian nanny Y'Nar to come to Yavin 8. The Jedi Guardian had promised her husband she would never train the children as Jedi even though they are all Force adept. Methias feels as though the children need to make their own choices when it comes to either the light or the Dark side of the Force. A year ago she went home to Y'Sad to Methias and her children. Her husband had only told her that she was to stay home with him and the kids. She had told him when they married she would be his Princess and their mother. The children were 5 and 4 now. A yearning pulled her back to the Jedi. Still unaware she was a clone. Methias had still never told her. His secret with Reon was safe. The Jedi had kept the fact that Ket had removed her head. Why the Sith had not confronted her with this knowledge, no one ever knew. Perhaps that's why Methias brought the Y'Sadian Princess home. To avoid anyone knowing she'd left Adrianna had another YT-1300 built for herself so she would be able to leave The Tide at home on Y'Sad. This new ship she named My Mahalla. By doing this, no one would release the Princess had left the planet. Not for some time at least. Having to get the proper flight codes proved to be more difficult. Instead of bribing someone..for she promised Methias she would not use her Force abilities while home, the Guardian had to use her skill to convince one of the ground crew members to help her get the launch codes. They believed My Mahalla to be another ship name and it was cleared to leave Y'Sad. Background Family Methias Fiore (Husband), Deidre Fiore (Daughter),** Cernyi Fiore (Son),** Yaran Fiore (Daughter),** Il'Sirus Fiore (Daughter), Malikar Fiore (Son)*, Ithiel Fiore (Son)* Amelia Ultron (Mother..Deceased), Alexander Ultron (Father..Deceased), Nathaniel Ultron (Brother), Teela Ultron (Sister-in-Law), Skye Ultron (Niece), Tara Ultron (Sister), Amalia Braska (Half Sister), Elias Fiore (Brother-in-Law), Leentje Fiore (Sister-in-Law): * Twins ; ** Triplets Training and Abilities Padawan My character was trained by name of Master here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Jedi Apprentice My character gained the rank of Jedi Apprentice on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Jedi Knight My character achieved the rank of Jedi Knight on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Jedi Guardian My character was bestowed the rank of Jedi Guardian on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Jedi Master My character earned the rank of Jedi Master on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Roleplaying Thread Links threads will be added here at a later time. Category:YSadian Royalty Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:The Jedi Order Category:Character Category:The Alliance Category:Force Practitioner Category:Corellia